


A Night In

by thathornypony



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Autofellatio, Futanari, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathornypony/pseuds/thathornypony
Summary: Twilight settles down for a night by herself. She's got a soft bed, a futa spell, a good book--everything she needs to have a fun night relaxing.





	A Night In

Twilight shut her door firmly and locked it. She flashed her horn. The door, walls, and windows all briefly shimmered purple, ensuring that nopony could even teleport into her room. She had had a long day, and she  _really_  needed this.

Her privacy assured, she went to her wardrobe. From a pocket in a dress in the very back, she took a key. She pressed the key against the side of her desk, where a previously invisible drawer popped out of the smooth wood. She removed the contents of the drawer—a few magical trinkets, embarrassing pictures of her friends, the like—and then, carefully, lifted the hair-fine thread from the corner and pulled it, revealing the secret compartment of the secret drawer. Was it paranoia? Maybe. But Rainbow Dash for one would never let her live it down if she found out what was in there. Twilight didn't even know what the rest of her friends would do. Of course, she thought, as she did every time she... indulged herself this way, Rainbow was also the one of her friends she would enjoy sharing this with the most.

But it was a chance she couldn't afford to take. No matter what happened her friendships would be altered irrevocably. So even if Rainbow had a cute butt ( _for a mare!_  Twilight thought,  _it's only because she practically looks like a stallion from behind._ ) Reassuring herself that she was straight, Twilight levitated her treasure—a thin scroll—out, and laid it on the desk.

Two more spells undid the magical seal fastening the scroll shut and revealed the invisible ink written on it. Okay, she was definitely paranoid. Especially considering that she had memorized the spell written in that scroll as soon as she had got it. But to be absolutely fair, given the nature of the spell she wanted to make sure she was doing everything just right.

Besides, the whole process had become part of the experience. It was part of the same reason she didn't do this anywhere near as often as she really wanted to. Making it special, making it a ritual just made that much better.

Already her could feel the effect the anticipation was having on her body. Her breathes were coming ever so slightly short, the beginnings of panting, her wings were getting restless, and her marehood? Oh, it. was. ready. From the moment she had locked the door, she had felt the heat growing there. She swayed her hips as she walked, relishing the sensation of the slickness inside her, her walls and her lips sliding subtly against themselves with each step.

Princess, wings, crown be damned! She wanted to fuck. She wondered sometimes, just what would happen, if she went out and ordered some random pony at hornpoint to pleasure her. Not that she ever would, but it tempting, you know?

That got her thinking about Luna, who she had made the mistake of telling about those temptations. It wasn't a mistake because she'd gotten upset or disappointed. No. It was worse. She'd been supportive. Told her about how she wasn't the only one, that she felt that way too. And then told her about all the dreamsex she had. Told her exactly how many wet dreams there were on a typical night, how many of them she was a part off.

That bitch.

It was the biggest tease of Twilight's life. And she knew what being teased felt like. She had been tied up during that conversation, in fact. But noooo, licking every inch of her body  _except_  her pussy wasn't enough. Luna had had to make sure Twilight would go the rest of her life knowing exactly what she was missing out on.

The ache became unbearable. Twilight could no longer resist. She reached a hoof down to massage her lips. She moaned lightly, as she felt its hard tip parting her folds, brushing her clit. She pulled it away, imagining how it looked from behind, the long strands of lubrication linking it to her cunt. It was plenty wet when she looked at it. She turned it slowly, watching her shiny, sticky juices catch the light. It tasted as sweet as ever as she licked it off.

Twilight wanted badly to go back for more. But she didn't. That wasn't the main show tonight. Now that she had given herself a reprieve, she gathered her thoughts again. She had been thinking about Luna... Oh yes. So Luna was a tease. The fucking Princess of teases, apparently. She shivered a little. It still excited her how used she had gotten to using the words "Luna" and "fucking" in the same sentence. But she wasn't all bad. After all, it was thanks to Luna that she had this little spell in front of her.

She read it once more. Double checking. Comparing it to the version she remembered. She gently rubbed her marehood one last time, and then, pushing the clouds of lust from her mind, she began to cast the spell.

The sensations caught her off guard every time. She was well used to feeling an aching emptiness when she was horny like this, but she was never prepared for the pit the spell opened up in her. It felt almost like all her guts were just dropping out of her, but not in a gruesome way. She really didn't know how to describe it. And that wasn't even the most disturbing part for her. No, the worst was how the hole inside her filled up. It wasn't at all like the euphoria of being stretched by a cock or something similar. All the feeling there simply vanished.

But if was a wholly unpleasant experience, she would have stopped doing this a long time ago. As the spell progressed, the more  _interesting_  parts began. She felt a weight sinking through her. She widened her stance automatically, as the weighty feeling emerged from her belly.

At last the spell finished, leaving a tingling behind. She rolled off of shaky hooves onto her bed, onto her back. She looked down and smiled at the new cock between her legs. It was thick, and twitching, deep purple, darker than her coat. Luna's spell was wonderful. She had already been horny, dripping wet, before she cast the spell, and now her new "asset" was in a similar state. She was achingly hard; a drop of precum oozed from the tip of her penis.

She scooped the drop up with a hoof and ate it. It was saltier than her marejuices, but the taste was no less pleasant. She stroked herself slowly with a hoof, reveling in the sensation of her fur against her shaft.

Twilight was perfectly happy being a mare; she had no desire to be a stallion. As breathtaking as having a dick could be, she still hadn't found anything she could do with it that compared to being rutted like a mare, stretched and filled. Though admittedly she hadn't tried much butt stuff, which theoretically should be mostly the same, and she had read some very interesting things—Twilight shook her head. She laughed at herself softly: thinking about research in the middle of masturbating! Well, she knew she hadn't been replaced by a changeling, that was for sure.

She kept stroking herself, getting into a rhythm. No, the sensations this thing gave her weren't quite as intense, but there was an exotic aspect to them. And that made up for any shortcomings. Besides, there were so many interesting things you could do with a cock that you couldn't do with a pussy.

For example, she had been doing a lot of experiments on the properties of semen, now that she had her own supply. She arched her neck, looking down her body to the pair of plump testicles the spell had given her. She lifted them in her magic, until they pulled her sack taut, straining against the thin skin. She bit her lip at the sight. She wondered sometimes about how to ask Shining for advice on things to do to herself. But never very seriously, because that meant she had to think about her brother doing those things, which would take all the sexiness out of them.

She let go of her balls, and laid her head back down on the bed. She gathered some pillows and stuffed them under her head. Enough was enough, she was getting twitchy and pent up. It was time for the main event. Or the main course, rather. This was another thing you couldn't do if all you had was a cunt.

Using her wings, she lifted her lower half up. At the same time, she thrust her head as far forward as possible, while pulling her cock away from her body with her magic, to plant a kiss on its head. On her head. A shiver ran down her spine.

Twilight wasn't very experienced at giving blow jobs. She had practiced on toys, but it just didn't compare to having a real dick in her face. She honestly probably would have preferred somepony else's dick, but she wasn't about to complain, either. It was better practice, with the added reward of the pleasure being more direct than shoving a dildo down her throat.

She turned her head aside to look in a mirror on her wall. She looked ridiculous, but if she imagined it was some strong stallion standing over her, curling her up, that really got her going. "Hey there," she said, as sultrily as she could, lapping herself for punctuation, "Need me to take care of that?" She fluttered her eyes.

The thought of Rarity doing the same thing to a cock in her face, and the following image of Rarity choking on that cock—on her cock—makeup running under watery eyes that bulged like her throat, nearly made her lose her balance. Celesta, she wanted to fuck Rarity. Any of her friends, really.

But they weren't there. Only she was. And that would be enough for tonight.

And with that she turned her attention back to what was in front of her, to herself, to her own, beautiful length. It throbbed, begging her to touch it, to find some nice, wet hole to jam it in. Fortunately, she happened to have one of those. But first she needed some lubrication.

She stuck a hoof in her mouth, pushing to the back of her throat until she gagged. Her mouth quickly filled with saliva. She spat on her cock, and then used the same hoof to smear it all over until the dark purple flesh was glistening. She let out a little knicker. It was just a practical thing, but it just felt  _so_  dirty. She expected to feel her pussy winking. Of course, she didn't have one right now, and so instead all she got was an increase in the pressure in her loins.

She closed her eyes as she wrapped her lips around the head of her dick. Its edge was bumpy, and she traced around it, feeling each ridge with her tongue. She pushed her muzzle forward, she had an inch of herself in her mouth now, two inches. Sadly that was where she had to stop. Her back wouldn't allow her to go any farther. She whined in protest, but there was nothing she could do at the moment, except make a mental note to fit a stretching routine into her schedule.

But she had enough to work with. She could enjoy the way it filled the front of her mouth. She slurped on it greedily. Licked it. Kissed it. She took it out of her mouth and rubbed it over as much of her face as she could reach. She put it back in her mouth and pulled it back out with a pop.

At last she couldn't stand teasing herself any longer. She could feel her hips itching, trying to thrust forward. She decided to let them. She opened wide, and began to fuck her own face as hard as she could. Her hooves weren't idle, either. She wrapped them around her shaft, working it as she thrusted.

With all the teasing she had done, it didn't take long. She hardly even noticed the edge as she passed it. But there was no ignoring her orgasm once it started. The head of her cock flared, forcing her jaw even wider open. And then it pumped the first rope of hot seed into her mouth. She choked as it hit the back of her throat. A second and third pulse flooded her mouth entirely. Her cock escaped her lips, spraying the rest of its load over her face. She felt the warmth splattering and running down her muzzle. Ecstasy pulsed through her with each pump, the pressure and ache in her penis, fading to a warm glow of pleasure.

She lay there, basking in the afterglow. She breathed through her nose; she hadn't swallowed yet. She liked to watch this last part, since she figured she probably wouldn't be able to with a real stallion. She levitated a small hoof mirror from her nightstand. She held it over her, giving herself a view of her violated face. Her chin was covered in cum, and streaks of it lined her muzzle. It made her lips tingle. She opened her mouth wide, viewing the thick, off-white pool inside. She swirled her tongue, watching it slosh around. And then she swallowed. It slid more than flowed down her gullet. She could feel it lining her throat as it went down. It let her know just how dirty of a pony she was. It was so unprincesslike.

She smiled at that. Anypony you asked would say it was unprincesslike. Anypony, that is, except the princesses themselves. Twilight knew what Luna got up to, and Luna had told her all about Celestia's "hobbies."

Twilight felt a twinge in her belly. She looked down. Her magnificent member was shrinking, leaving a trail of residual cum down her belly. The spell was dissipating. She let it; it wasn't like she would be able to do anything more with it. She felt so sorry for stallions now. Once that thing went off, everything just dried up. Her face was starting to feel gross now, as the cum slowly dried on it. Not in the kinky, thrilling dirty way as before, just plain old gross.

A spark returned to her as her marehood reformed. She was glad to have it back. She rubbed herself, lovingly. But she didn't continue. The extent of her exertions was suddenly catching up to her. That was no trivial magic she had done, and she had been working her cock hard—not to mention everything the rest of the day had taken out of her.

She closed her eyes and curled up. She would clean everything up in just a bit. Just a few minutes, she told herself as she fell asleep.


End file.
